<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Assumptions by AmethystAuthoress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292253">Wrong Assumptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAuthoress/pseuds/AmethystAuthoress'>AmethystAuthoress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, F/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAuthoress/pseuds/AmethystAuthoress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"People assume that the two of them got together for solely political reasons. They must have come to some sort of agreement. They must put on happy faces to the world, in order to better their careers and social standing. Perhaps they enjoy each other in a debate on the uses of bramblewood, but it can't go beyond that."</p><p>People are wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People think that they're not in love, because they are so oddly matched. <br/>   She is young and full of energy. She's the brave lioness, her hair seeming to spark around her with energy when she becomes passionate about anything - which is often. She boasts her causes and parades her drive to the world. She represents youth and hope and bravery and intelligence, all rolled up into one young woman. <br/>   He is, in many ways, the opposite. They share an intelligence, but he savors his books while she devours. He is cool and collected. His tongue and mind are both sharpened and barbed - his sardonic comments nearly legendary. He is old and pale and scarred and a reminder of worse times. <br/>   People assume that the two of them get together for solely political reasons. They must have come to some sort of agreement. They must put on happy faces to the world, in order to better their careers and social standing. Perhaps they enjoy each other in a debate on the uses of bramblewood, but it can't go beyond that. <br/>   When the odd couple opts for adoption, instead of birthing their own child, it confirms the fact in the minds of many. Wizards don't choose to adopt. It's unheard of - but not unexpected for a couple such as them. No one would expect her to willingly go to her husband's bed. <br/>   That is why Ronald Weasley picked up on her teases and hints at the annual holiday. She told her red headed ex that she had missed him, upon his arrival. The two had not spoken since her engagement to the old professor - but now she missed him. <br/>   Throughout the dinner, the spitfire of a woman made suggestive remarks. Weren't the chicken breasts so full and delicious? She just needs to pick up her fork that she dropped (so unusually clumsy of her). She surely didn't intend to prop her arse up in the air like that, so that certain sides of the table could catch a peek at her Gryffindor red panties. She only moaned because she enjoyed the icecream so much and - whoops, some dripped on the tops of her breasts… <br/>   Ron was hard for the rest of the dinner. <br/>   After, there was exchanges of gifts. Yet Hermione was missing. She had excused herself a while earlier.<br/>   The red headed man was also red blooded. He knew enough about women to know what her excusing herself from dinner meant, especially following after her show.<br/>   He sneaked off, away from his boisterous family and old allies. The bed was already squeaking slightly. Her breathy moans reached his ears as he came closer. The noise brought back beloved memories just as it brought blood down his body. The poor thing - being left to take care of herself while she waited for him.<br/>   No. She wasn't doing that. She was preparing herself for him.<br/>   He walked more quickly to the door now, his steps soft and deliberate. He hadn't been this sure of himself in a long time. He would make her beg. <br/>   Opening the door and darting in so quickly, he didn't even noticed the scene in front of him until the door had latched once more and he was turned around. <br/>   Hermione was not alone. <br/>   One might have thought, that the woman might subject herself to sex with her old, ugly, and scarred husband out of duty or desire for children. There was disturbed thoughts of the old bat above her, pumping himself into her as she kept her eyes closed right and thought of the queen.<br/>   No one would have expected to see them like this. <br/>   Severus was still in most of his dress robes, splayed out on his back on the bed. His eyes were soft, his lips open, and his hands gripping her hips. Hermione was on top of him and completely nude. Her lipstick was messy and her pupils blown. The soft lighting of the room caught on the swell of her breasts (where she had spilled ice cream earlier) as they bounced with her movement. She did not have her eyes screwed tight, instead struggling to keep them open to gaze at the man beneath her. <br/>   Ron raced out of the room and tried his hardest to forget what he had seen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>